


Everything Has Changed

by SuedeScripture



Series: Short Pinto Prompts [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuedeScripture/pseuds/SuedeScripture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill from an AU tumblr meme: Parents meeting when they take their kids to class</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Has Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "Everything has Changed" by Taylor Swift & Ed Sheeran (because the adorable video for this song is obviously this prompt as well)

"Got your snack?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," Zach says, planting a kiss on the top of Danny’s head. "You’re gonna have lots of fun!"

"Daddy, why is that girl crying?" he asks.

Zach looks over where Danny points, finding a little blonde girl in tears, clinging to her dad’s leg. Her ridiculously hot dad’s ridiculously hot leg. He watches as the man pries her little arms away so he can hold her hands and kneel in front of her to look her in the eye.

Before he knows it, Danny’s marching over. “Danny—” Zach chases after him, hearing the end of the guy’s reassurances, “—know it’s scary, but you’re going to make lots of friends and have so much fun, okay?”

The guy’s eyes shift over when he sees Danny standing nearby, then look up at Zach behind him.

"Don’t be scared," Danny tells the little girl, "My dad says in kindergarten, you get to play games and read stories and even go on the playground. See?" he points at the swing set and slide in the fenced yard near the school.

The little girl snivels, eyeing him warily and biting her lip. “My daddy always catches me down the slide,” she says.

"I know how to do it so you don’t fall on your butt," Danny says, "I’ll show you."

She wipes her nose, looking at her dad, and he smiles. Christ, it’s like a second sun coming out. “See? I told you you’d make friends right away. And when you’re done with school, I’ll come get you and we’ll have lunch at Dino’s.”

"Hey! My dad takes me to Dino’s too!" Danny exclaims. "Dad, can we go to Dino’s with them after kindergarten?"

Zach laughs, “Uh… Danny, I don’t—”

"I think that’d be fine," Blue Eyes says, turning that smile on Zach. "What do you think, Jamie?"

"Yay!"

"Alright, go on, that’s the school bell," Zach says. 

"I’ll be right here when you get out, okay, baby?" The guy bends to plant a kiss on the little girl’s cheek. "You be good and listen to your teacher, okay?"

"Okay." She turns to Danny and he holds out a hand. She takes it and they run to the door with the others.

Watching the kids go into the building together, and suddenly the guy snivels beside him, “Fuck, I said I wouldn’t cry.” Those baby blues are a little watery as he presses his hand to his mouth.

"Awww," Zach coos, a little teasing, but mostly understanding.

The guy laughs, a little blubbery, “How are you fine? I just convinced my little princess to walk away with your kid, man.”

"Hey, Danny’s a good kid, he really will look after her," Zach shrugs, toeing the grass. "Anyway, I’m thinking of lunch."

The guy looks back up at him, and laughs, “Yeah. Yeah. I’m Chris,” he offers a hand.

"Zach." They shake, and Zach holds on a little longer than necessary. Chris doesn’t pull away, and when their eyes meet again, he turns up the sunlight another notch.


End file.
